


Bounce

by trickybonmot



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickybonmot/pseuds/trickybonmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at 221b Con for the prompts "Mattress Shopping" and "Public Sex". That's probably all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> Instant posting because my brain thought that would be more fun than sleep for some reason.

“What do you think?”

“Hmm, dunno. Bit too soft.”

“You said the other one was too firm.”

“Well, yeah, look, something in the middle would be good. I think we’d both wake up pretty stiff on this one.”

Sherlock’s face crinkled up. John realized what he’d just said and suppressed a giggle.

The salesman cleared his throat, and John tore his gaze away from Sherlock’s face to see him hovering awkwardly nearby.

“I do sell a lot of these over here. Medium pillow top over a firm base.”

John started to get up, but Sherlock put a hand on his arm.

“Haven’t you got a phone call to make?” he asked the salesman.

The man’s face colored. “What do you mean?”

“Your phone rang twice five minutes ago, and you’ve been surreptitiously texting ever since. This is normally when you take your break, and someone’s obviously expecting to talk to you. A romantic interest, judging by the way you blushed just now. Why not step outside and call them back? John and I are more than capable of lying down on beds.”

“I couldn’t possibly—“ the man began, but Sherlock cut him off.

“You most certainly could, and I suggest you do, unless you want to know what I can tell you by that stain on your jacket pocket.”

The salesman’s fact got even redder, and he turned without another word and stepped out through the mattress store’s glass door, taking out his phone as he went.”

“Sherlock, what—“ John began, but before he could finish, Sherlock shoved him over onto his side and spooned up against his back.

“John,” he said. “I like this one.”

Their shod feet knocked together atop the leather pad draped across the foot of the bed.

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean we have to— _Sherlock._ ”

Sherlock had unhooked John’s belt and was busily working his hand into John’s fly.

“This is the mattress we should buy,” Sherlock said. “I’m trying to convince you.”

“How? By—jesus, what are you…huh—“

John’s breath ran out on a long exhale as Sherlock’s hand wrapped around his cock and he swelled to sudden hardness, right there on a bare mattress in a boring shop with Sherlock grinding up against his backside.

“When I fuck you on it, you’re going to bounce like a bloody basketball,” Sherlock huffed in his ear.

Just then the door opened and the salesman came back in, still looking at his phone. John and Sherlock sprang apart and were lying decorously side by side when he looked up and saw them.

“Well?” he asked.

Red-faced and breathless, John replied, “We’ll take this one.”


End file.
